Verex
Verex is a mutant Skrall and a former member of the Rock Tribe. Biography Verex, like the rest of his kind, originated in a region far to the north of Bara Magna, with Verex being a member of the Skrall soldier class. Shortly after the discovery of Energized Protodermis, Verex served as a nameless soldier under the command of the Element Lord of Rock during the Core War on Spherus Magna. Eventually, Spherus Magna split up in an event known as the Shattering, and Verex found himself stranded on the largest fragment called Bara Magna. After the Shattering cut the Skrall off from their home region, Verex was patrolling the new land with several others of his kind when they encountered the shape-shifting Baterra. All but two were killed leaving Verex and his companion to report to Tuma. As a reward for bring him this news, Tuma bestowed the Skrall with the names "Verex" and "Branar." Because of his considerable skills, Verex became one of Tuma's most trusted warriors. However, after the Skrall migrated south to escape the Baterra one year ago, Verex began to question Tuma's authority when the latter began his attempt to conquer Bara Magna. As a result, Tuma sent Verex on a mission into the wastelands that should have killed the Skrall. What happend to Verex remains a mystery, but he managed to survive. During this time he learned of Tuma's treachery. He reappeared after about a year, his body altered by some means. Because of Tuma's betrayal, Verex no longer considers himself a member of the Rock Tribe and is more than willing to fight his former brethren. He now wanders the wastelands on the outskirts of villages with the rock Agori Ranzesk and the Zesk Drex. He also hires himself out to anyone in need of a Glatorian. He has also been doing everything he can to sabotage Tuma's plans for conquest. Shortly after his transformation, Verex began investigating the mysterious Glatorian abductions that had been occurring in the last year or so. Recently, Verex made an alliance with the leader of a Vorox and Zesk pack named Zecrek. They, along with Ranzesk and Drex, have been stalking around the outskirts of a number of villages, most often Roxtus, leading several to falsely suspect them of being responsible for the disappearances of several Glatorian, Vorox, and Skrall. More recently, Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex stopped by the village of Vulcanus. Upon learning the local Glatorian were unable to fight an arena battle between Vulcanus and Iconox to determine the owner of recently discovered Water Stones, the Skrall offered his services in return for payment. The the village leader, Raanu, agreed, sending Verex accompanied by Carza to Iconox, where the Skrall battled and defeated Glatorian Arctica. A short time later, Verex and his companions were preparing to leave when they were stopped by Vernax and Grepex, who claimed to have a proposal of some sort for the Skrall. Society of Guardians Verex was later taken to the fortress of the Toa known as Akatark along with Ranzesk, Drex, and a number of other Agori and Glatorian, where they and serveral other beings from the Matoran Universe were offered membership into the Society of Guardians. Verex refused this membership, stating he had matters of his own to deal with. Wishing to give him time to think it over, Krataka decided to allow Verex to retain his memories for the time being. Verex, along with Ranzesk and Drex, was transported back to Bara Magna. Several weeks later, the trio made their way to Tesara, where they watched an arena battle between Glatorian Flardrek and Solnohk. After the clash had ended, Verex noticed Society member Mersery standing near the arena entrance. Confronting the Mersion, who had come to Bara Magna to see if the Skrall would reconsider membership into the Society, Verex explained again the reason he declined. Mersery left him at that point, with the promise of more time for the Skrall to change his mind. Shortly afterward, Verex departed Tesara along with Ranzesk and Drex, and resumed their investigations into the mysterious Glatorian abductions. Whilst out in the wastelands, Verex and his allies encountered the two Glatorian, Lotawn and Xeptek, who were also investigating the abductions. The group then made their way to Lotawn's home in a large jungle oasis. There, Verex was introduced to Shezz, a female Skrall that Verex had already met. After a brief argument between the two, the group began discussing possiblities as to who could be behind the abductions. After explaining his theories on who could be behind the abductions, Verex introduced the group to his ally, Zecrek, and explained how he had managed to make an alliance with him. Abilities and Traits Originally, Verex was self-absorbed and arrogant, as most of his kind are. After his mutation, however, Verex's personality underwent a dramatic change. Though quick to anger and stubborn at times, he is no longer as arrogant, willing to complement a fellow fighter should his or her skills prove to be exceptional. He has also developed a sense of honor not shared with the majority of his fellow Skrall, willing to give his foes a chance to surrender before making a final strike. Verex is extremely skilled in combat. A master swordsman and warrior, his power, skills, and ability to adapt to a situation as he did when the Baterra were first discovered were so impressive, Tuma himself gave Verex his name, distinguishing him from the rest of Skrall society. Due to a mutation of some sort, Verex has gained a number of reptilian traits, including sharp claws and a tail. His senses of sight hearing and smell have been enhanced, as has his strength and durability. Tools Verex wields a sword equipped with a Thornax Launcher. He also uses a Saw Blade Shield. As a result of his mutation, Verex's left hand has sprouted long talon-like claws, along with a tail tipped with a blade. Stats Quotes Trivia *Verex is Toa Hydros' favorite Glatorian MOC. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros